CM Curriculum Pilgrims Progress W11
Bible Lesson PROCEDURE: print out the different days on pieces of paper and cut them up. Next scan the pictures from pg. 8, 9 and one from pg. 10 of Adam Eve out of the “Read and Grow Picture Bible.” Print these out in color and tape the story of each day on the back of each picture. During the teaching time, have different groups of kids choose a different day and explain it to the rest of the group. With the older kids, have them arrange the Days in order, offer more help to the younger kids. Discuss creation week and why God created everything. Close by showing the kids that God created everything on purpose for our enjoyment, and he created us to be friends with Him for his enjoyment. 1 The very first story in the Bible tells how God made the world and everything in it. “In the beginning God made the heavens and the earth” At first the earth was empty and everything was dark. But the Spirit of God was there. God said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. Then God separated the light and the dark. He call the light “day” and the dark “night.” This was what God did on the first day. 2 Next, God separated the waters and put a space between them. God called this space the “sky.” This was the second day. 3 On the third day God caused the waters to be gathered so that dry ground would appear. God called the dry ground “land” and he called the water that was gathered together “seas.” That same day, God said let the land be filled with trees and plants,” and it was. All the plants made seeds, and all the trees had fruit with seeds so that there would always be plants and trees. This was what God did on the third day. 4 On the fourth day God made lights in the sky – the sun and moon and stars. These made light for the earth. The sun was for the day and the moon and stars for the night. 5 Next God caused the seas to be filled with fish and other living things. God also made birds which could fly in the sky. This was the fifth day of creation. 6 On the sixth day God made the animals that live on the land. He made cows and sheep and dogs and wild animals that crawl on the ground. When God finished making all these things, He look at them and was pleased. Everything He had made was good. But God was not finished yet. Before the sixth day ended, God planned to make something else, something very important: people. When God had finished making Adam and Eve, God was even happier than before. He said it was very good. This was the end of the sixth day 7 Now that God was all done making everything, he took a rest on the Seventh day and made the Seventh day Holy. He called it Sabbath which means a day to rest. Since God cleared his schedule on this day, He took the extra time he had to spend with Adam and Eve and become better friends with them. God created everything on purpose for our enjoyment, and he created us to be friends with Him for his enjoyment. Memory Verse Hebrews 11:3 “By faith we understand that the universe was formed at God’s command, so that what is seen was not made out of what was visible.” (NIV) Write out the verse on a board of some kind but leave 5 inch spaces instead of the words (faith, understand, universe, formed, command, seen, and visible.) Then write the words on three by five index cards in invisible ink markers. Put the invisible words in their place. Have the kids say the verse aloud making a “Hmmm” sound in place of each missing word. “By hmm we hmm that the hmm …” Have the kids make another word visible each time until they can say the whole verse without saying “hmm.” Make sure to help the kids understand what the verse means. Option: Invisible markers are fun, but if you cannot get a hold of any, try putting each card in a small envelope or just turn the card around so that you only see the back. Then you can make them visible one at a time without writing them in invisible ink. Not as cool, but still effective. Object Lesson 1 Props: Masking tape four glass bottles Procedure: Prepare the room ahead of time by put a line on the floor using masking tape. Invite all the kids into the room where they can see a taped line (about 10 feet) with four or so glass bottles along it. Send about three to four people out of the room where they will be blindfolded. Out of the remaining group have one person be the instructor and the rest of the kids are instructed to laugh and make noise once the game starts going. Take the three to four individuals and bring them in one by one. They must walk across the tapped "tight rope" while listening to their instructor so they don't step on any bottles. They must step over the bottles. Trick is that the main leader (that's you) will remove the bottles, but no one can tell the blind folded person. Therefore the blindfolded person must have complete faith in their instructor. Discussion: Kind of like our faith in God. We can't see or touch or hear or taste or smell God. But He is there and He knows what is best for our lives even when we might think it's not best. Object Lesson 2 The Great Lego accident Supplies: • Three or more Lego “sets” (one with instructions) Note – Only one set must be an actual set. Make sure it is a simple one. The others could just be random Lego pieces. • For each “Lego set,” have a small box with a lid (like Tupperware) that can be used to shake the Legos in. “Have you guys ever seen animal tracks? What kinds of animals? What do animal tracks tell us? An animal track is a sign that tells us that the animal was there. There are other signs. What would dirty dishes tell us? (kids respond) What about a beautiful painting? Could a beautiful painting be a sign that some paint accidentally spilled and got blown around and splattered onto some canvas? Wouldn’t you say that is what happened? Why not? What could it be a sign of? (A good painter) What about a house? The wind picked up and blew some trees around with some nails and then there was an explosion, “BOOM.” And there, right before your eyes, is a little house just perfect with the table set and a stove cooking your breakfast. Is this how houses are made?” “Let’s do an experiment to test my theory that things happen by accident. Here are some Legos in some containers. Now I need a volunteer who is good at Lego instructions. (Give him/her the box with instructions). Your job is to make what the instructions tell you. Also I need some of you who are going to shake the other boxes. I think that by shaking the boxes, we should be able to make wonderful creations by accident. Ready…. Go.” “Well, let’s see what wonderful things we have made by accident. Hmm. Now look at the other Lego. Did this happen by accident or is it a sign that somebody put it together? Now I want you to look at your hand. Are you glad that you have hands? Do you think that your hand is a sign of something? Do you think that somebody made your hand? What about your ears? Are your ears accidents? NO! Who made them? (God did) That’s right. You are a sign. Animal tracks are a sign of animals. A house is a sign of a carpenter. A painting is a sign of a painter, and you are a sign of a Creator. The world is full of signs that God made everything and that God is real. Even when we cannot see God or hear Him, we can know about Him because He left us signs. http://ministry.wikia.com/wiki/CM_Curriculum_Pilgrims_Progress_Story_Outlines#Day_11 Week 11 continued story] Back to Pilgrims Progress Home